naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Shino Aburame
Shino Aburame '''is a member of Konohagakure's Aburame Clan and a member of Team Kurenai. Physical Appearance Shino is a fair-skinned, slim young man, and the tallest member of his graduating class. He has dark, bushy, brown hair, and dark narrow eyes, which can be seen on a few occasions. Shino wears the standard Hidden Leaf's green flak jacket, along a with pair of black shades. He also wears a grey shirt with matching pants under a sea-green, long-sleeved jacket with a high, upturned collar. The jacket also has a hood which he keeps over his head. Personality Since his early childhood, Shino has been a calm, collected, and solitary person, who is quite mysterious. Shino is portrayed as being somewhere between merely stoic and matter-of-fact, rarely ever smiling or showing emotion at all; rather than thank his team-mates for congratulating him on his victory in the preliminaries, he told them that he expected them to do the same. He also has a tendency of holding grudges and being rather intimidating, such as seen when Naruto failed to recognize him at the start of Part II (which is fair as the only visible part of his face were his sunglasses), but easily recognized Kiba and Hinata; he still holds that grudge to this day. Shino seems to be aware of these odd personality traits; in the anime, when he ate food poisoned with a chemical that forced him to laugh, he menacingly told Naruto to forget it had ever happened. His interest in insects only helps him strengthen this viewpoint; by spending most of his spare time watching them, and often making analogies to insects when talking, people have come to identify Shino as "creepy", and tend to dislike being in his company for prolonged periods of time. Despite occasionally arguing with Kiba, Shino has a very strong sense of connection with his team-mates and allies, first seen when he regretted being unavailable and therefore unable to help with retrieving Sasuke Uchiha. From that point onwards, he resolved to work on his teamwork skills with Kiba and Hinata. He even helped Hinata to improve her abilities, and is one of the few people, besides Naruto, who openly professes confidence in her. The fruits of his efforts are seen in the anime, where Shino was able to carry out a mission successfully while also keeping others safe. He also proves to be able to understand his team-mates' inner workings, sensing when the slightest of things is wrong with either of them. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he also went out of his way to keep his team-mate's chakra flow active through the use of his insects. Shino speaks in a curious fashion, as noted by both Naruto and Kiba. He speaks in a manner most simply described as "nitpicking" and uses the word '''because a great deal. To others, his manner of speaking seems like over concern with the trivial points of a conversation which could be left unsaid, or, providing information that will leave questions that could possibly be asked - already answered. Shino is fairly confident in his abilities and that he will win a battle, and tends to try to communicate this to an opponent for their own well-being. Still, Shino enjoys fighting, and dislikes being denied a chance to battle a skilled opponent, as seen when he went out of his way during the Konoha Crush Arc to fight Kankurō, after the latter had forfeited to avoid revealing his puppets' secrets. In the Naruto anime, it was shown that Shino will panic when confronted with insectivorous animals or plants (with Shino himself likening it to psychological torture). He will also fall into despair showing saddened expressions - atypical of him - to the point where he almost cries and even refuses to continue his mission to avoid losing any more insects. Early History Synopsis Abilities Aburame Clan Techniques: As a member of the Aburame Clan, Shino was infused at birth with a special breed of insects, called kikaichu, that use his body as a nest and feed on his chakra, living in a form of symbiosis. In return, they attack and do other tasks as he commands forming his main fighting style: in battle, he boxes in opponents with his bugs and then consumes their chakra once they cannot escape. Shino is able to transfer chakra that his insects have accumulated through them into a new target. Shino makes use of his clans' secret techniques while in battle. The first of these techniques that was seen is his Insect Clone Jutsu, which uses the bugs to create a copy of himself, that is able to reform once struck. Offensively, he's capable of encasing his enemies in a cage of insects with the Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Sphere, preventing them from moving and depriving them of their chakra. Shino can also use the bugs to spy and gather information. A female bug can be left on a target, which then can be tracked by its scent by the male bug, or scout bugs can be sent out and return to tell the host information about the area. Shino can communicate with the bugs, and the bugs specialize in stealth because they make no noise or motion during combat, making Shino highly adept in espionage. He can also use his clan's Beetle Jamming Jutsu which creates false chakra patterns with which they can confuse sensor-type opponents. Shino also harbors special parasitic insects called kidaichu in his body, through which he can use the Parasitic Giant Beetle Infestation technique. He notes that this insect, once allowed would devour all of the chakra, and even flesh, of whoever body it was in, making a difficult creature to harbor in ones body. Shino has also shown a considerable array of techniques to his repertory: he was seen creating a protective dome of insects to shield himself and his allies from incoming attacks, and was shown to be able to drastically increase the growth rate of his insects, as well as summoning others from the proximity in order to gain information. It was also demonstrated that his bugs are always undergoing evolutionary adaptation through mutation and natural selection. While the kikaichu only have a lifespan of a few hours, their life-cycle ensures that there will always be females with eggs. Any variations that prove useful to the individual bug (and consequently the bug-user) in combat will be passed on to the next generation, which can then be used cultivated for their success against dangerous opponents in combat. Also, having breed insects with the rinkaichu of Torune, Shino cultivated insects that can simulate the same toxic effect as Torune's, or even produce antibodies against the said potent toxins. Taijutsu Practitioner: High Chakra Power: As a member of the Aburame Clan, Shino boasts a high level of chakra energy. High Intelligence: In battle, Shino is able to make great use of his intelligence, being able to use his analytical, and observational skills to make shrewd decisions with pinpoint reasoning. Like Shikamaru Nara, Shino prevails in battles by systematically staying several steps ahead of the enemy, as well as keeping a good distance away to avoid enemy attacks. Because of this, Shino is fairly confident in his abilities and that he will win a battle, and tends to try to communicate this to an opponent for their own well-being. Relationships Family *Shibi Aburame (Father) Friends/Allies *Hidden Leaf 11 **Kiba Inuzuka (Best friend and teammate) **Hinata Hyūga (Best friend and teammate) **Naruto Uzumaki **Sakura Haruno **Sai (Close friend) *Kurenai Yuhi (Sensei) *Kakashi Hatake *Kankuro Enemies/Rivals *Ryuha Armament Alliance ** *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *The Akatsuki *Orochimaru *Hidden Sound Village Background in Other Media Novels * Movies * Video Games * Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Konohagakure Characters Category:Chūnin Category:Aburame Clan Category:Team Kurenai Category:Hidden Leaf 11 Category:Shinobi Union Category:B-Class Combatants Category:Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Series Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Eight Man Squad Category:Allied Forces Category:Rookie 9